The present invention relates to monocycles, and particularly to an auxiliary device of a monocycle having an auxiliary body which can be connected to a main fork of a monocycle so that one studying to drive a monocycle can improve the studying effect.
More and more peoples drive monocycles as an exercise. Driving monocycle has been a course in some schools in Japan. However, many people have studying obstacles in studying driving a monocycle since to balance a monocycle is very difficult for a new student. However, most of people can drive a bicycle easily. Thus, there is an eager demand for the user to study the monocycle easily by using the experience of driving a bicycle.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary device of a monocycle having an auxiliary body connected to a monocycle. The main fork of the monocycle has a main sleeve. A detachable auxiliary body is connected to the main sleeve. Thereby, the auxiliary body can be installed to or detachable from the monocycle. The auxiliary body is mainly formed by a front head and a frame tube. The front head having a handle frame, a sub-wheel body and a sub-fork. The frame tube is connected to the monocycle. A front end of the monocycle is installed with a sub-sleeve which is formed at an upper end of the sub-fork so as to be formed as a monocycle with an auxiliary wheel.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.